


May the Fourth be with You

by supreme_genius



Series: Grimm Ficlets [2]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe has never seen Star Wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Fourth be with You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm or Star Wars.

"Monroe! I can't believe you've never seen Star Wars" I was dumbfounded. "It's a classic! Not to mention my favorite movie!" I looked over at him and he just rolled his eyes at me.  
"Dude, it's just a movie."  
My eyebrows were raised so high the were practically hovering over my head.  
"Just...a... _movie_ ?!"  
 __ "You, uh, might want to pick your jaw up off the floor."  
I glared at him as I poured melted butter over a bowl of freshly air-popped popcorn.  
"Chill out, man, we're gonna watch it."  
"Yeah, yeah, let's go."  
I grabbed the bowl, Monroe grabbed the beers, and we settled down on the couch.  
We snugged throughout the movie and it seemed like he was paying attention and actually liking it. I could have sworn I heard a hushed awe when the  _ewoks_ showed up. I glanced over at him and for a second, he kind of reminded me of Chewbacca.   
One hundred and twenty-one minutes later the credits started rolling and I turned off the movie. When I looked over at him his eyes were about three times their normal size. I couldn't help but giggle.  
"You, uh, might want to pick your jaw up off the floor."  
"He turned his head slowly, big chocolate-colored eyes met mine.  
"That...was... _awesome_ !"  
"Told you so!"  
"Alright, alright. So you have decent taste in movies, I'll give you that." He leaned over and kissed me. "So, you wanna have a lightsaber fight?"  
"Is that...did you just use a Star Wars  euphemism ?"  
He grinned.  
"If I didn't already love you before, I definitely love you now!"


End file.
